


a short run with long memories

by Snowbarryfan_2007



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other, author is a child, give kudos and comment, please read the story, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbarryfan_2007/pseuds/Snowbarryfan_2007
Summary: barry and iris are no longer together.barry and caitlin are together now.just a story ,no episode or season number.thank you for reading.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 7





	a short run with long memories

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes cause i do not have a beta . kudos and comments are more than welcomed .thx

Barry Allen was leaving his and Caitlin’s apartment. taking one small glance at the beautiful brunette, he left for a short run through the neighbourhood .as he was running, he tried to clear his thoughts but all he could think about was the memories of how he got to this point in his life.  
It all started when iris and him broke up. The breakup was quite terrible, it ended with Barry throwing out irises things out the window and kicking iris out.  
They started fighting over him being the flash and her obsession with the flash. “you don’t do anything interesting, Barry! at least as the flash, you do many things that are interesting!” iris shrieked.” well, maybe if you started dating me for once, you will notice that I care about our relationship and I am doing a lot of things to help us survive! but why would you care? You only care about me as the flash! I am just a source to you and I am sick of it! “Barry retorted. “well! guess what! Its over between us!” both of them screamed at each other. then Barry proceeded to kick iris out.  
Then, since nobody knew that iris and Barry broke up, other than them, killer frost hurt him emotionally by saying “I am broken, Barry! but why would you care? you got your happy ending with iris, everyone else be damned.” and her eyes shone blue.  
After that, he told Caitlin about his breakup with iris when she was a little less…...well…frosty. He also had the divorce papers with him (, that he signed by the way.) and since the name he put the house on was iris, she got the house and all the furniture. Caitlin, being the considerate person, she is, told him that he can live with her for as long as he needed.  
A few months later, he confessed to Caitlin (and killer frost, who pretended she was asleep inside their head) that he had developed feelings for her. they started dating and two years after he asked her to be his fiancée and she said yes. He then bought an apartment and they bought started living there.  
Now, he is happily living with her. When he got back, he gave her a quick hug and promised himself that this is where he will come back to every time. (also, killer frost told him that if he doesn’t always come back, she will find where he is and she will freeze him into a popsicle .so yeah, he is definitely always coming back.


End file.
